The Lemon Lime Coconut Fish TREE!
by mai-nightmare3
Summary: BoJangles Drages his Friends on a Crazy Adventure To find a Lemon Lime Coconut Fish Tree Please Note This is a Childern Book and i own all rights to this because i created it


Best story ever…

Please note that I wrote this as a children book for English.

One other thing I own this story it came from my mind and no where else soo

©2009 Dani

I just copy righted it soo I own all rights to this story

Now Lets get on with this wonderful story of mine

* * *

**The Lemon Lime Coconut Fish Tree!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a far, far away land also known as Mexico, BoJangles was begging Jimmy to go on an adventure with him.

"Won't you please go on an adventure with me?" BoJangles begged.

"What kind of adventure?" Jimmy asked timidly.

"An adventure to find a magical tree!" BoJangles explained

"There no such thing as a magical tree," Jimmy said.

"There is a tree and I'll prove it! We'll go ask Freddy!" announced BoJangles as he dragged Jimmy away by the wings.

Jimmy sighed knowing there was nothing he could do stop BoJangles.

As they were leaving they saw Spot the ladybug, who's actually a boy. "Where are you going?" inquired Spot as he finished off his leaf.

"We're going to Freddy's. Do you want to come?" exploded the hyperactive frog.

"No, not really." said Spot.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" insisted BoJangles, as he grabbed Spot with his other webbed hand and hopped off to find Freddy.

W hen BoJangles and his two unwilling companions got to Freddy's; they found him listening to his ever present i-pod.

"Freddy! Freddy!" shouted BoJangles. Freddy didn't hear a word of this because he was listening to his music.

"BoJangles let go of our wings this minute!" shouted the enraged ladybug.

"Opps, sorry forgot." answered BoJangles as he let go of their wings.

"Thank you." mumbled Jimmy and Spot as they smoothed out their wings.

Freddy still hadn't noticed his friends; he was way too absorbed into his music. All of a sudden BoJangles grabbed his i-pod!

"HEY! Give that back it's mine!" cried Freddy.

"Only after you answer some questions." replied BoJangles as he held the i-pod just out of reach.

"What kind of questions?" asked Freddy as he tried to get his i-pod that was just out of his reach.

"Oh for heaven sakes BoJangles wants to go on an adventure to find this magical tree that doesn't even exist!" stated Spot.

"It does so exist!" roared BoJangles.

"What's this tree called?" questioned Freddy.

"It's called are you ready for this?" asked BoJangles.

Freddy, Spot, and Jimmy nodded nervously.

"Okay! It's called the Lemon, Lime, Coconut, Fish Tree!" shouted BoJangles at the top of his lungs.

"I don't believe there is such a tree." remarked Freddy.

"It exists and I'll prove it to you!" stated BoJangles as he hopped off into the jungle.

"I guess we should follow him." sighed Jimmy.

"Why's that Jimmy?" asked Freddy and Spot.

"Oh you know how he gets and he still has your i-pod Freddy." said Jimmy.

"WHAT! I forgot all about that." screeched Freddy.

Freddy, Jimmy and Spot all ended up going into the jungle to catch up with BoJangles who already had a head start. When they finally caught up. BoJangles chuckled, "So, you all decided that I was right?"

"No, we all came to make sure you stay out of trouble and it remains to be seen if you were right." remarked Spot.

"Give me back my i-pod!" commanded Freddy.

"Here." muttered BoJangles as he handed the i-pod back.

"Thank-you." mumbled Freddy.

The four friends finally started their adventure. As they followed BoJangles deeper and deeper into the forest, they started to wonder if they'd ever get home. That is Freddy, Jimmy, and Spot. BoJangles was too focused on finding the Lemon, Lime, Coconut, Fish Tree.

T hey came to a rickety bridge. BoJangles and Spot flew and hopped across, but Jimmy being to timid to cross, and Freddy, having a fear of heights, stayed on the other side. When BoJangles and Spot finally got to the other side they realized their friends hadn't followed them.

"Jimmy, you silly fly you can fly across!" shouted Spot from the other side of the bridge. Jimmy just shook his head and backed up ever so slightly.

"Just don't look down. It held my weight and I hopped across!" bellowed BoJangles. Jimmy and Freddy looked at each other and took a step onto the rickety bridge, the bridge hissed and creaked as they walked across. When they finally got to the other side, they both let out a big sigh.

"See I knew you could do it!" howled BoJangles.

"Ya, I guess we did." replied Jimmy.

Freddy would have said something but he was too busy kissing the ground muttering, "I'm never going on a bridge again. I like my feet on the ground thank you very much!" The other three just sighed. They started their journey again as soon as Freddy stopped kissing the ground.

They continued until Jimmy saw the top of a tree.

"Look!" shouted Jimmy as he pointed to the top of a tree that was still a little ways off.

"It's the tree! It's the tree!" yelled BoJangles as he ran towards it. They all ran after him. When they finally got there, BoJangles saw the tree in all its glory.

All of a sudden a big spider came out from behind the tree idly eating a fish. The four friends dashed behind a bush. They were all terrified! BoJangles decided to jump out of the bush and try to talk to the spider. "Mr. Spider would you please let us take some fruit and fish from the tree?" asked BoJangles.

"No, this tree is mine and not yours!" declared Mr. Spider as he looked up from his half finished fish.

The friend stepped cautiously out of the bush and Jimmy asked, "We have come a long, long way and we are all tired could we please have some of the fruit and fish from the tree?"

"No! No! No! This tree is mine and I will not share!" snarled Mr. Spider.

The friends all huddled together to come up with a plan. Mr. Spider looked up at them for a brief second then went back to eating his fish.

The plan was made. All the friends ran out from behind the bush and attacked the tree! Then they grabbed some fruit and fish and ran, flew, hopped away.

"Get back here you rascals those are mine!" shrieked Mr. Spider.

"RUN, HOP, FLY!" shouted Jimmy.

The four friends kept flying hopping and running away not knowing if Mr. Spider was following them. They flew, hopped and ran for a while when they finally came to a gorgeous meadow, and fell to the ground laughing at their success at getting the fruit and fish from the magical Lemon, Lime, Coconut, Fish Tree.

"See, I told you it existed!" proclaimed BoJangles proudly as he ate his lemon.

"Yes, you were right!" remarked Spot as he ate his coconut, "For once!"

BoJangles didn't hear the last comment and kept eating, as did Jimmy and Freddy. They all fell asleep in the meadow after their long wonderful adventurous journey!

* * *

_Kia: I lovee it_

_Mia: REALLY?_

_Kia: YES but the morall kind of.._

_Mia: Kind of WHAT_

_Kia: Nothing Nothing at all_

_Mia: Thats wat i thought_

_Kia: What are you going to do now?_

_Mia: 2 Things_

_Kia: And they are?_

_Mia: 1st im going to go find a lemon lime coconut fish tree,  
2nd I'm going to tell every one to REVIEW *Runs off to find tree*_

_Kia: MIAAAA! *sighs and goes after me*_


End file.
